


To Sexy For The Internet?

by Bluelinklover



Category: Five nights at freddys - Fandom
Genre: I was bored..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelinklover/pseuds/Bluelinklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING!!!!<br/>Total randomness ahead<br/>._.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sexy For The Internet?

Me: man I'm soooo tired.....  
Freddy: -yawn- to much partying...  
Chica: what a bunch of pussys -sigh-  
Me & Freddy: STFU  
Jeremy: -moan-  
Me,Freddy & Chica: the fuck was that?!  
Vincent: shhhhh or they'll hear you~  
Jeremy: -nods-  
me: -follows noises and ends up at the back room-  
Freddy & Chica: -follows-  
Me: -cracks door open and peaks in-  
Bonnie: what are you morons up to now -_-  
Me, Freddy & Chica: SHHHHH  
Bonnie: O_o  
Me: OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG KAWAIIIIIII  
Freddy: what is it?!  
Me: -dies of bloodloss-  
Foxy: DONT YE DARE DIE YE BITCH  
My Ghost: SEW KAWAII~ X3  
Jeremy: w-what was that?  
Vincent: nothing love~'hehe  
Jeremy: o-ok, -moans-  
Vincent: that's a good boy~  
Freddy & Chica: O_o  
My Ghost: IM MUST BE IN HEAVEN NYAAAAAA~  
Mike: the fuck is goin on here -_-  
Scott: -gets a jar and puts my ghost in it-  
My Ghost: -still fan girling- X3  
Mike: -sees Jeremy and Vincent- O_o  
Scott: -takes my ghost and body to the security office-  
My Ghost: NUUUU I DONT WANNA GOOOOOOO >_:[) (Me: MEEP)  
Freddy: -twitch twitch-  
Bonnie: I'm um, Ima just go...yea.....bye morons -_-  
Foxy: YE BITCH I SAID DONT DIE  
Mike: YOU JUST NOTICED?!  
Foxy: O_o  
Mike: -_-  
vincent: -smirk-  
Jeremy: 0-0  
My Ghost: KAWAII~ well I think that's enough fer one ep. later guys :D


End file.
